


Priorities

by adelheida



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A bit confused where the movie is set in terms of the anime, Chocolate, DSOD, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Kaiba brothers, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, a light humourous take on why the Ishtars aren't in the movie, did you know apparently it takes six months after the manga?, ishtar family, ishtar siblings, mokuba really enabling his brother here, pre-DSOD, seto is not dealing with his romantic feels well...., the ishtars are living their best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelheida/pseuds/adelheida
Summary: Of course, he would.  She had always had a suspicion he would have a hard time letting go and even offered to lend an ear should he feel the need to talk through his emotions. Isis, older sister to a brother close to Seto’s age was experienced with dealing with teenage boy angst and unrequited love. Telling Mokuba that the soul of who his brother was looking for was no longer in the puzzle seemed futile at this point. She knew him well enough to manipulate him into running a tournament after all and his default of using money and technology to solve all of his problems remained largely consistent.AKA Ishizu noping away from Yu-Gi-Oh DSOD.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the plot of DSOD and watching the scene in which Seto Kaiba, creates and funds technology to enter the spirit world so he could duel Atem at all costs. Some would call this obsession unhealthy coping mechanisms, others would call this unrequited love. I call it both. I just thought it was funny that he hires a team of archeologists to retrieve the puzzle and it made me wonder, where are the Ishtars in all of this, especially since this area would be their specialty. So I wrote this. 
> 
> Also my first fanfic on here! Yay!

In between munching on fine chocolates and replying to emails, Isis’s office phone rang. Without looking away from her computer screen, she quickly pressed a button to put the call on speaker. Her secretary informed her she had a visitor who was insistent on seeing her this afternoon. The name of her visitor was enough to change her mind from requesting the person to schedule a meeting for later.

“Mokuba?” Isis was a bit taken aback at seeing an old face, especially one that had clearly grown up quite a bit since last she saw him. What she remembered as an adorable moppy haired child now looked like a dapper young teenager beyond recognition. It has been only six months or maybe it was a couple of years? Isis wasn’t sure at the moment.

“Ishizu! It’s nice to see you again!” She hadn’t heard Japanese in a while but hearing it again felt somewhat nostalgic. Mokuba stepped closer towards her desk and sat down once Isis gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of her.

Isis took a napkin to gently dab her mouth of residual chocolate. “I must say this is quite a surprise.” She took the open box of expensive chocolates she had on her desk and offered it to Mokuba.“Please do help yourself to some. I got it as a gift from my brothers.”

“Oh yeah, your brothers. How are they?” Mokuba asked as he picked a piece. Clearly, he was the more civil Kaiba. 

“They are well. They actually just came back from setting up a temporary exhibit in Switzerland recently. And gave me these as congrats.” Isis pointed at the box for emphasis. 

“Congrats?”

“Oh yes, I finished my doctorate recently. My dissertation was on a certain pharaoh. You might be familiar.” Isis smiled. 

“Oh, that is impressive. Congrats! I guess I should call you Dr. Ishtar now, huh?” Mokuba then went quiet and the jovial energy seemed to go down a notch. 

“Is something wrong?” Isis asked sensing she must have hit a sore spot. 

“I actually came here to ask you something about him. My brother could use your expertise on a very important project. It’s ehh….hard to explain why.” Mokuba’s tone turned apologetic towards the end, trying to hide his slight embarrassment with a finger lightly scratching his cheek as his gaze diverted to the side. 

“Go on…” A nagging suspicion she always had on the back of her mind seemed to be on the precipice of becoming true. 

“My brother wants to find the millennial puzzle pieces. He..he wants to play one last game with the Pharaoh.”

Isis was taken aback by the request initially and moments passed between them in silence. Of course, he would. She had always had a suspicion he would have a hard time letting go and even offered to lend an ear should he feel the need to talk through his emotions. Isis, older sister to a brother close to Seto’s age was experienced with dealing with teenage boy angst and unrequited love. Telling Mokuba that the soul of who his brother was looking for was no longer in the puzzle seemed futile at this point. She knew him well enough to manipulate him into running a tournament after all and his default of using money and technology to solve all of his problems remained largely consistent. Isis closed her eyes and took a breath before she spoke.

“And you need my help because?” She opened her eyes with an intense stare despite her soft voice, daring Mokuba to say something that would convince her. 

“Because you and your family were responsible for this kinda thing not too long ago. Especially the Pharoah.” 

Isis had to make a choice. She could tie herself to her former tombkeeper role especially if there was a possibility that Atem could come back...because no doubt Seto would find a way. Even if he did and played one card game what would happen? Atem would not choose to come back, he had already made his choice clear after the ceremonial duel and decided to rest in the afterlife. She considered her options: get involved and regress, or divert and move on. 

“Mokuba, you’ve got me at a bad time actually.” Isis slightly swivels towards her screen clicking away with her mouse and shutting down the computer before standing up and writing something on a scrap piece of paper. 

“I’m going on a three-month sabbatical actually, with my brothers. Perhaps it would be more fruitful to contact this person, a good colleague of mine.” Isis handed the piece of paper to Mokuba while adjusting her purse and scarf around her shoulder before walking around her desk towards the room door. “Send my regards to your brother. I would say more but I doubt it will change his mind.” Isis states with a polite smile.

Mokuba was a bit taken aback though perhaps this was her way of choosing to move on. He looked at the paper and shrugged his shoulders. Either way, Seto would get a team of archeologists to subcontract for the job. 

“Coming?” Isis asked politely as she stood by her open office door, keys in hand ready to lock up the space.

“You’re not taking your chocolates with you?” 

“Oh, I’m not leaving until a couple of weeks. I‘ll be here tomorrow, working on some paperwork for a large government-backed reacquisition lawsuit against the British Museum.” 

“Oh.” 

The message was loud and clear...Isis Ishtar had better things to do. 

Isis Ishtar was not getting involved with this nonsense.


End file.
